


Pomme d'amour et chocolat

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun fair, Hannibal and Will spend some quality time together, Hannibal discovers the joy of Fun Fairs, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands without the Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, They are smiling so much their faces must hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: Will discovers a Fun Fair in town. It makes him remember fond memories from his past as a kid. He wants to share this with his husband and Hannibal eventually agrees to go. They both don't regret their decision to have a bit of fun.





	

It was their fifth home in almost two years.

Moving out was not unknown to him but that didn't mean he still wished for a stable and settled life for the rest of his days.

But he knew it was the ultimate sacrifice to be made for choosing to live with a cannibalistic serial killer. A supposed dead one, but nobody had to know this detail.

So it was Will who made the first trip to town that day. It was his job to accomplish when they arrived in a new city. Shopping for food as their new house (very well decorated and to Will's pleasant surprise, entirely modern) came already furnished from attic to basement.

Today was a beautiful day, first days of autumn changed the air in a cool breeze. Long sleeves and light jackets started to make their return among the crowd. A very large crowd indeed, Will noted as he passed by a group of teenagers and then another one. He frowned to himself when he got stuck in traffic, dozens of people making their way between cars, laughing while hurrying their pace. Some went in the opposite direction, all smiley faces with ridiculous hats and in their hands, bags of junk food and the unmistakable sight of the pink fluffy candy floss.

That's when it finally hit Will. There was a Fun Fair in town.

Red light turned to green and Will grinned to himself as he went home.

* * *

 

"Please,"

No response.

"Hannibal," Will pleaded, "Please."

Hannibal was in the kitchen, putting away the food Will came back with. He had a piece of cheese that formed a triangle in hand but he wasn't looking at it, he was staring with mild confusion and disbelief at Will, both of his pale eyebrows raised.

"Will..." Hannibal then dropped his gaze to look down at the piece of _Morbier_ that rested in his hand and palmed it, feigning to weight it down.

"Listen, I'm even sure you never went to a Fun Fair before, in your childhood. Am I correct?"

Will leaned against the doorframe and smirked to himself, waiting for Hannibal's response even if he was convinced to be right.

"My youth was very different than most youngsters, it indeed never involved such... frivolities."

"So was mine." Will informed him bitterly. "But it's one of my happiest memory I have of the time I still had a normal relationship with my father. Before I went with him to work in boatyards, where I was an uncaring and bright child. When I was as innocent as a ten year old kid could be."

"So let me share this with you, please." Will smiled to him, sadness reflected in his wide blue eyes but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

It wasn't his dad's fault but Will's childhood wasn't something he easily opened up about and so Hannibal silently listened to him. Registered the informations and nodded.

"Alright." Hannibal replied. He put the cheese in the fridge and closed it as a sign of defeat.

Will's joy emanated immediately, Hannibal was assaulted with a pair of arms around his neck and warm lips on his cheek. Murmured 'thank yous' were said against his own lips and Hannibal couldn't find a reason to not indulge Will's whims in this very moment. Or ever, if he was being honest with himself.

Will trotted out of the kitchen and yelled at Hannibal to put on a jacket and to not forget to take his wallet. Hannibal sighed fondly and obliged.

* * *

 

The parkings were so full it took them half an hour to find a proper place where they could park the car.

When they finally approached the Fun Fair, Will seemed to be ten year-old again and Hannibal couldn't tear his eyes away from him. It was such a lovely sight to witness Will all cheerful and thrilled. 

Of course, neither of them forgot to be as discreet and unrecognisable as possible.

After two years on the run, Will and Hannibal became more relaxed in crowded places, starting to go out more often together. Not letting the paranoia take over everytime they encountered the police patrolling around.

And thus far, it worked perfectly.

They entered the place and Will started to mentally take notes of everything he wanted to do with Hannibal. They made a tour of the place and at the end of the path, Will faced Hannibal,

"So," he started "Any idea what you want to do first?"

"I put my faith in your hands, Will. What do you advise?"

Will straightened, smirked to Hannibal mischievously and that's how they started their journey through the Fun Fair.

* * *

 

Will knew by experience that Hannibal never scares easily but to see him almost choke to death a poor employee of the "Ghost Train" that tried to frighten them in the dark, was something Will didn't know he should laugh about or should prevent to happen.

He did both.

Hannibal jumped, _literally_ , off his seat when a masked man tried to touch them. The next second, Hannibal was on him and Will laughed so hard while trying to calm Hannibal down, he was shaking and almost didn't succeed to detach Hannibal from his assailant. He grabbed him by the wrist and made their exit by the back door. Totally unseen and protected by the dark they were surrounded in.

"Well," Will panted, "that was a close one."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him and made his way through the main path again. Leaving a still giggling Will behing the trailer of the Ghost Train.

"Hey, hey, wait! I have a better idea. Follow me."

Will took Hannibal's hand in his and both went to try something else. Hannibal's hand was tense in Will's grip. He squeezed it and, after a moment, felt it slightly relax. He looked down at their joined hands and rubbed his thumb over Hannibal's knuckles before stopping in front of a stand.

"You saw me pull the trigger more than once but I never witnessed you doing the same." And then, lower, "I know you prefer knives but let me check if, for once, you are bad at something I excel at."

He placed the fake gun in Hannibal's hand and winked before paying for the game.

"What are the bets?" Hannibal asked, genuinely interested.

"The bets?" Will repeated, his smile was wide and all teeth showing. "Now we are talking! If you don't shoot the three balloons, I want a puppy."

"A dog?" Will nodded. "Very well. And if I hit the ballons, I will purchase a harpsichord."

Will snorted, the idea not entirely to his liking but the thought of having a puppy wasn't as enchanting for Hannibal either.

He nodded again and presented his hand to Hannibal who shook it twice, "It's a deal."

They both smiled and Hannibal gripped the gun more firmly in his hand, the plastic made the gun not well balanced and the first shot was a terrible one. He missed his target and Will slipped behind him. His back met Will's chest and Will encircled him with his arms, at first at his waist where Will carefully positioned him at the correct angle, twisted his body slightly then put his head on Hannibal's shoulder. His hands rested on Hannibal's strong ones and showed Hannibal how to properly fire the fake weapon.

"There. Like this." Will said in his ear.

Hannibal felt Will's hands slid from his shoulders to his hips and he was absolutely aware of how Will was flushed against him. He thought Will was being clever, trying to destabilise him.

He failed.

Hannibal closed his eyes briefly, exhaled, concentrating only on the fake gun in his fist and slowly forgot Will's body and warmth. He opened his eyes again and fired. Shooting two of the ballons at the same time.

Will chuckled and made a unimpressed noise.

"That doesn't mean you can win-"

The last ballon exploded as Hannibal fired again mere seconds after his successful shot.

_That lucky bastard_ , Will didn't say out loud.

Hannibal's face turned to meet Will whose head was still perched on his right shoulder. He softly kissed his temple and said,

"I'll make room for the harpsichord in the study as soon as we get back home."

Will buried his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck and groaned. Defeated.

"You have to choose your prize, Sir." A voice announced.

Hannibal smirked and pointed to the fluffy stuffed dog on the shelve.

"This one, please."

The man nodded and gave Hannibal the huge stuffed puppy.

"I may have won this round but you deserve the dog I promised you." And then, "for you, Will." He handed it to him with an innocent face.

"Oh my God, Hannibal. You're unbelievable." He took the fat dog in one arm and Hannibal in the other. Will shook his head and kissed his husband. "Thanks."

Hannibal was almost sandwiched between the large puppy and his Will. He responded, "My pleasure."

Afternoon turned into evening, night approached as darkness slowly engulfed them. The atmosphere was cozy and jovial as stands after stands started to turn their multicolored lights on. Echoes of amused shrieks could be heard in the background, couples rounded the place and teenagers ran and played.

And here they were, the two of them on the run. Declared dead years ago. Living happily married. It was now their life and Will wouldn't change anything.

Speaking of the latter, Will's stomach grumbled noisily. He didn't eat junk food in ages and now was the perfect moment to cede to the temptation, and to make Hannibal taste something new...

"Oh, look! They have churros! Been a lifetime ago since I ate that." Will stood in front of the food truck and ordered a bag of churros. "What do you want?"

Hannibal made a face.

"Oh, come on! Pick something or I will. Your choice." Will wiggled his eyebrows.

So Hannibal chose. Among beignets, fries, waffles, crêpes and other candies, Hannibal picked the healthiest thing he found. He took a Candy Apple. 

They both thanked the lady who gave them their food and continued to walk. Will side-eyed Hannibal, waiting for him to take a bite while he himself chewed on a churros.

Hannibal took a tentative bite and thoroughly chewed, tasting the chemical sugar enveloping the apple. Will grinned and balanced his enormous stuffed dog and his bag of churros in his arms. The pastry was halfway through his mouth when the dog slipped from his grasp and the churros landed on his lower lip, smearing liquid chocolate on the corner of his mouth and chin, drops of nutella stuck in his beard.

Will groaned, frustrated. He stopped near a stand, away from the crowd. Will placed the stuffed puppy on the ground and froze.

Hannibal stood in front of him, trying to muffle his laughter while taking another bite of his Candy Apple.

"Do you have a tissue- hey! Don't make fun of me!" Will clumsily tried to wipe off the excess of chocolate on his cheek with his index and thumb. He sucked off the nutella and stared at Hannibal intently, chocolate spread wide across his lips. Creating an effect of wearing lipstick. He took a single step in Hannibal's direction, then another, and another...

"Don't even dare thinking about doing what you think you are doing, Will." Hannibal warned, sounding menacing but made the opposite affect on Will. "Will, stop, stay where you-"

Hannibal couldn't finish his sentence before Will cupped his jaw and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. Chocolate and sugar coating their lips.

Will slightly pulled back and licked his lips clean. They stood here, an inch apart, where some were looking at them or some teenagers were grinning and whistling when walking next to them. Will shrugged and leaned once again forward Hannibal.

Hannibal, this time, prepared himself and accepted the kiss. Parting his lips and eagerly tasting Will's sweet tongue. He sucked Will's bottom lip, taking off the chocolate. Leaving a trail of light kisses on the corner of his mouth and cheek, cleaning Will of any apparent trace of nutella. Not paying attention to anyone around them.

The moment was painted with the taste of strawberry and apple melting on Will's chocolate lips.

"Next weekend, we will organise a fishing trip to the nearest stream suiting your needs and you will bring your gun with you. I feel the sudden and unexpected urge for you to teach me how to fire a gun. Not one made in cheap plastic this time." Hannibal said softly against Will's lips.

"Hm. Hannibal Lecter wants to use a gun. Never saw that coming." Will brought their foreheads together, noses bumping and sugary smiles plastered on their faces.

"I only needed to find the adequate teacher for the job." Hannibal whispered.

Will chuckled, tilted his head and kissed Hannibal one last time, catching some of the chocolate he left on Hannibal's lips. He sighed happily into the kiss and stroked Hannibal's sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" Will asked.

"Very much so," He squeezed Will's hand on his face and turned to kiss the inside of his palm. "Thank you for bringing me here and let me have the pleasure to share one of your happiest memory."

"Next time we'll do one of yours." 

"Fair enough." Hannibal responded.

This time, they sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
